


Goons & Goddesses Episode I Moonlight Madness

by HalfbreedHunter



Series: Goons & Goddesses [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Immortals, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfbreedHunter/pseuds/HalfbreedHunter
Summary: Part 1 Moonlight Madness Sam and Dean meet Maggie on a vampire hunt. Maggie has the Winchesters at odds with her high maintenance antics.Reviews appreciated.





	1. Goons & Goddesses Episode I Moonlight Madness

The city street seemed deserted as fog clung to the sidewalks reflecting an eerie glow from the neon store signs and street lights.  
A large black dog barely visible, moved with purpose from shadow to shadow never breaking its stride. The hound crossed the empty city street, entered a large city park and melted into the shadows.  
The park was empty, the fog thick. The dog reached a heavily forested area stepped forward into dense underbrush. The hound emerged into a clearing that held three hounds and a beautiful woman with long black hair and dark eyes.  
The first hound transformed into a tall woman in her late twenties wearing a long grey dress and a black cloak. Her long honey-coloured hair hung down her back. The three hounds yield her a path to the black-haired woman.  
"Goddess. My heart is lightened in your presence."  
The dark-haired Goddess took the hands of the blonde woman with a smile.  
"Maggie, Sister it is good to look upon you."  
The hounds spread out in a circle surrounding the women looking outward, watching.  
"Your quest is nearing the end. It will become more dangerous." The Goddess said "Your prayers have been answered. I have found Malik." Maggie raised her face to the Goddess with a look of excitement, "Are you still determined to do this the hard way?" Maggie's chin lifted as she held the Goddess’s gaze.  
"I am disappointed that you will not listen to reason. This quest is folly. I see terrible danger for you." the Goddess advised Maggie, who gave no response.  
The Goddess surveyed Maggie with disapproval. "Very well. I will give you Malik's location. Malik, in turn, will lead you to Lucas but you must promise to do something for me in return."  
"Without question my lady. How may I serve?" Maggie bowed.  
"Malik is being tracked by two men, brothers. They are of interest to me. They are dangerous men with many enemies. I will place you in their path. They will ensure the mission is complete, and above all, they will ensure you return to us." the Goddess spoke authoritatively to Maggie. "These men are of an ancient line. I am curious to see if they are worthy of our alliance or a future enemy. Allow them to help you on your mission."  
Maggie bowed her head and said, "As you wish my lady."  
Goddess continued, "Be on your guard Sister. One of these men is rumoured to have powers, they are wise to our ways and not easily fooled. Handle the situation with great care and discretion. I will send aid to help once you have located Lucas. Once Lucas is destroyed you will return home." The Goddess held Maggie's gaze. Maggie nodded her understanding, her gaze never wavering.  
"I have something for you." The Goddess held out a finely crafted necklace and pendant. It was silver on a finely crafted chain in the shape of a circle with a green stone in the centre. The Goddess placed the necklace on Maggie's neck.  
The amulet glowed slowly for a moment.  
"I crafted this for you myself Sister. It holds all the protection and love I have for you. May it serve you well." The Goddess smiled at Maggie with love.  
Maggie murmured humbled thanks, her head bowed.  
The Goddess laid her hands upon Maggie's shoulders. Lifted her chin gently and smiled into her eyes. "I have known you in many lives Sister, by many names. You have considerable talents that you have kept hidden from many. I, however, know you and that which you are capable of and I entrust this errand only to you. Report back to me as soon as it is complete."  
Maggie inquired, "How will I know these men?"  
Goddess smiled indulgently, "You will meet a beast who will speak to you in the language love bestowed upon you. She will carry you to your meeting with Lucas. Many secrets are hidden within her. Listen carefully, and all will be revealed."  
Maggie asked, "How soon must I leave?"  
"I will deliver you now with all that you will need for this journey." The Goddess stated.  
Maggie asked one last question, "Who are these men? What name do they go by?"  
The Goddess replied, "Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester."  
Maggie raised her eyes to the Goddess, her expression hard. "I will see it done my lady."  
A hound shifted staring intensely into the fog. The ears of the other two hounds flickered.  
The Goddess' expression changed to one of wariness.  
"Godspeed Sister." She touched Maggie's forehead, and Maggie disappeared.  
The hounds turned to look at their mistress. "Let us go." Commanded the Goddess.  
The Goddess and the hounds disappeared, and the darkness closed in.


	2. Goons & Goddesses Episode I Act I

Maggie appeared in the middle of a deserted country road tendrils of fog crept in as storm clouds gathered in the distance. The only light came from a bar on the opposite side of the road. The sound of “Dirty Deeds” by ACDC reached Maggie in the still night. Maggie immediately took cover behind a bush opposite the Roadhouse and began to check her gear. Maggie was wearing black knee-high lace-up boots, and each held an identical short sword with intricate hilts. Maggie removed them, tested their weight and balance. Once satisfied, the swords were carefully replaced she turned her attention to the 4-inch knife in a sheath at her waist. The motorcycle jacket she wore concealed two handguns in shoulder holsters and spare clips. Maggie checked the clips carefully and replaced them. Satisfied, she stashed the kit bag that came with her in a bush.  
Maggie chose a tree close by as the best vantage point then climbed skillfully, 15 feet up.  
While she waited, Maggie pulled a pack of gum from her pocket, selected a piece of gum from the package and popped it in her mouth.  
The wait was short. A car pulled up to the Roadhouse and parked. Four people got out and made their way to the front steps. A gust of wind carried the scent of vampires to Maggie's perch across the street. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. The door of the Roadhouse opened, the four newcomers shared a joke their laughter carried as they disappeared inside. Maggie's expression turned deadly. She jumped down from her perch and landed on the path of a black car. Maggie held up her hand, and the car stopped dead in its tracks barely a foot from where she stood.

The Impala crept slowly along a deserted country road, Sam and Dean were casing a bar on the opposite side of the road. Sam was worried. “Dean, there are a lot of cars here. There could be a dozen or more vampires in there.”  
Dean was looking intense, "More."  
"This is the second time we have been here. There are more tonight than last night. I don't think this is a good idea."  
“So, what? We tuck our tail between our legs tonight then come back tomorrow to even more. No way Sam we wait another night we'll be outnumbered.”  
“Dean, we ARE outnumbered.”  
Dean distinctly unhappy, “This is gonna suck.”  
Bad reputation came on the radio as a woman suddenly appeared in front of the Impala. Dean slammed on the brakes, but the car was at a standstill.  
“I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me.”  
Sam and Dean stared at the tall woman who seemed to be smiling at the Impala.  
She had elaborate war paint on her face. Two double zigzag lines across her forehead, one red one black, there was a crescent moon on her left temple below that a circular symbol and a red handprint on her mouth and right cheek. The woman, dressed for a fight, in tall black boots, baggy combat pants that sat on her hips, a cropped black Queens of the Stone Age shirt over a chainmail shirt covered by a short brown leather jacket. Sam and Dean glanced at one another uneasily.  
“Well hello there.” Maggie greeted the Impala with a smile.  
Sam cautiously, “Where the hell did she come from?”  
Dean didn't answer, his gaze locked with Maggie's.  
“You think she’s vampire? Dean!” Sam said.  
“Huh? No. She looks like a hunter.” Dean glanced at Sam only taking his eyes off the smiling woman for a second.  
Maggie turned her gaze to Sam sizing him up.  
"Let's get a closer look," Dean said as he opened the car door.  
The Winchesters climbed out of the car. Dean closed his door.  
The three looked at one another.  
Maggie approached the Impala then began walking the length of the Impala, fingertips trailing along the lines of the car.  
"Whatcha doing out here boys?"  
Sam and Dean exchanged a look across the roof of the car.  
Sam answered. “Ah, we are waiting for a friend.”  
Maggie was standing between Dean and the Impala, she looked across at Sam. "You have friends in there? Really?" Maggie turned to Dean, who was obviously checking her out. Maggie's eyes slowly took in Dean from his dirty, scuffed boots, yesterday's rumpled clothes and finally met his gaze, held it for a second arched an eyebrow, she snapped her gum at him and said, "You need new friends."  
Confusion crept into Dean's hard look. A smile tugged at Sam’s mouth as Dean looked at him across the roof of the car.  
Maggie, unconcerned, continued her stroll along the length of the Impala. “You cowboys got a plan figured out yet? There's a lot of leeches in there.”  
“Wait. You know what's in there?” Sam asked.  
Maggie gave Sam a similar appraisal as Dean when she met Sam's gaze it was the same set look Dean had given her. Maggie smirked. "You are adorable." Maggie said affectionately, "I don't get dressed up for just anyone you know."  
Dean with disbelief, "You were going in there by yourself? There are more than a dozen vampires in there."  
"Two dozen." Maggie winked at the brothers. "I have a date, and it would be rude to be late. If you want to come along, I'll get you a drink when it's over."  
"Do you have a plan?" Dean wanted to know.  
Maggie looked at the Winchesters with an open, friendly face. "Murder and mayhem, oh and there will be torture. Ideally not mine." Maggie looked at Sam tilted her head and said, "Wanna come with?"  
Sam laughed, he couldn't help himself.  
Maggie turned to look Dean up and down. "Why don't you come along and show me what you can do unless you have something better to do?"  
Dean’s answer was a sour look.  
Maggie shrugged, “Whatever. It's up to you.”  
Maggie reached down and pulled a sword from her boot. She twirled it expertly.  
“Whoosh”  
Maggie gave each Winchester another head to toe look before she turned and strolled toward the Roadhouse. Maggie melted into the thickening fog, the whoosh of the blade grew fainter.  
"Let's do this," Dean said roughly. The brothers met at the trunk of the Impala. Dean turned to Sam, "That girl is 10 lbs of crazy in a 5-lb bag. If she is a hunter Sam, she better be a damn good one, or this is going to be a short fight."  
Sam responded, “The war paint she is wearing says she is a seasoned fighter  
“So, we are gonna go in?” Sam smirked at Dean  
Dean expression hardened, "Odds are better with three than two."  
Sam added, "or one."  
The brothers chose a machete each, some sharpened wooden stakes and a couple of firearms for good measure with shells.  
“Let's go.” Dean closed the trunk of the Impala.  
Sam called out to Maggie, “Wait up!”  
Maggie's laughter rang in the night air as a response.  
The jukebox in the Roadhouse started playing Blondie’s One way or another; the music reached the Winchesters at the Impala.  
Shots rang out.  
Sam raised his eyebrows, “Doesn't waste, anytime does she?” Sam ran toward the Roadhouse.  
Dean rolled his eyes, cursed under his breath about crazy women and jogged after Sam.  
The Winchesters reached the front door of the Roadhousehoney-coloured positioned themselves on either side of the doorway.  
Dean to Sam, “This is a new level of crazy. She is gonna get us killed.”  
Sam nodded to Dean, “I guess we are about to find out.”  
The brothers peeked around the door, and their mouths dropped open.  
There were six bodies on the floor they watched as she dropped two more.  
Maggie fought as a woman possessed, she hit with arms, legs and sword. Maggie's precision was deadly. Sam and Dean burst in the front door.  
One vampire sprung at Maggie, she changed direction mid attack and caught him off balance then used the short sword to pin him to a post in the middle of the room. Maggie reached down and pulled out a second matching sword from the other boot. Spinning gracefully, Maggie took the heads off two vampires behind her with one swing. The pinned monster struggled to free himself. Maggie pointed at the vampire then yelled at the Winchesters. "He's mine!" Sam and Dean had ganked ten, but two vampires escaped out the side door before Sam, Dean and Maggie destroyed the rest.  
The pinned vampire was the only one left. Maggie strolled around him coolly just out of reach.  
“Malik you are a hard guy to pin down.”  
Malik was cursing Maggie. “Evil bitch!”  
Maggie's rich laughter filled the room, “Tsk tsk, Malik. I am not evil, well not always.” Maggie grinned at Malik. “You haven't seen my bad side Malik, but you are about to.” Maggie’s tone turned dangerous. “Where is he?”  
Maggie moved around to face Malik, standing just out of reach. "Tell me, and I will let you down," she said with a smile.  
Malik smiled evilly. “Like a dog with a bone.” Malik's evil grin widened. Sam and Dean stood rooted in the middle of the bar listening.  
Thunder rumbled overhead. Malik responded "Ooooh! Baby!"  
Malik laughed, “You know Maggie I was the one at the lake. I did that. All of it. Tell me, how many did you have to slaughter in the name of mercy? Did any escape you?” Malik’s evil grin widened.  
Lightning flashed outside, and thunder roared as a storm hit the Roadhouse with such force the Winchesters thought the roof might come down.  
“Oh yeah!” Malik growled laughing cruelly.  
Maggie was examining her blade coolly. Maggie's power and anger were palpable, filling the room but she smiled sweetly at Malik.  
“Lucas is at Moonlight resort on 96.” Malik sneered, “Now let me down.”  
“I cleaned up your mess Malik, even the smallest ones. I did ALL of that.” Maggie's voice was calm and deadly.  
Maggie glanced over her shoulder at Sam, "Heads up! There's two coming in the front door."  
Sam turned as the first crossed the threshold, he took a good swing and ganked him two steps in the door. Dean reacted quickly to the second vampire ganking him in the doorway.  
Maggie turned her attention to Malik. Maggie reached up and grabbed the hilt of her sword. "You got one shot at me, Malik. Make it count." Maggie pulled the sword free from the post releasing Malik at the same time. Malik landed on his feet and bolted for the back door. He threw the back-door open, stepped out and was hit by lightning. Maggie strolled over to Malik. She dragged him in the door then finished him off.  
Sam and Dean shared a look.  
Maggie spat on Malik’s corpse, “Coward.”  
Maggie turned around, appraised the Winchesters, then said, "Whew! That was fun! Heads up Stretch!" Maggie kicked a vampire's head in Sam's direction. It sailed across the bar and hit the wall behind Sam with a dull thunk. Sam looked at Dean incredulously. Dean gave Sam an I told you so look, then mouthed "Level up." Dean turned to look at Maggie, the cocky grin on his face melted into a serious expression.  
Maggie cajoled Sam, “Come on that was funny!” no response from Sam or Dean, “Whatever.”  
Maggie walked behind the bar ran water in the sink and washed the paint off her face. She grabbed a clean bar towel and wiped her face dry. Maggie was beautiful, grey-blue eyes, high cheekbones with flawless skin, she didn't look remotely scary with the war paint gone. Maggie reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer then turned her attention to the liquor bottles lined up behind the bar. She picked up one, read it, apparently disapproved because she threw it over her shoulder against the wall. The bottle shattered. She repeated this with another three bottles before she found one that met her approval. Maggie pulled the top off an expensive whiskey bottle, took a long drink then placed the bottle down on the bar, opened her beer and took another long drink.  
Thunder rumbled in the distance the downpour eased on the roof above them.  
Sam moved to perch on a bar stool across from Maggie.  
Dean asked, “Feel better?”  
Maggie shrugged, “Eh.”  
"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean."  
“Maggie.” The woman nodded to Sam.  
Dean eyed Maggie. “You sure like to make an entrance.”  
Maggie smiled smugly, “You’ll get used to it.”  
Maggie turned her attention to Sam "You two kicked some ass. You have good reaction time, good form. That back slice was sweet."  
Sam smiled genuinely at Maggie, "We figured the odds were better with three than 1. It doesn't look like you needed our help though."  
“That's true.” Maggie said, “But it is nice to get out and meet new people.” She grinned at Sam. Sam toasted Maggie and smiled back.  
Dean had made his way to the bar to take a seat beside Sam. Dean gave Maggie an appreciative look then said, “I just replaced the shocks in the Impala, wanna go test them out?”  
Maggie stared at Dean with a deadpan expression for a moment. Sam watched Dean and Maggie nervously. Maggie suddenly threw her head back and laughed good-naturedly.  
Sam said “Wow.” and took a long drink from his beer trying to hide a smile.  
When Maggie laughed, the rain had stopped completely.  
Maggie leaned in closer to Dean less than an inch from his face. With a slow sexy smile, she touched his jawline with the tip of her finger and looked at him through her lashes.  
“I am kinda focused on offing my hexed boyfriend right now. Maybe when I am done, if you are still interesting....” Maggie's face was inches from Dean. Dean was transfixed. Sam saw Dean swallow hard. Electricity was almost audible.  
Maggie winked at Dean and stood back, taking a long swallow of beer. Dean, released from Maggie's gaze looked away and replied,  
“Do what you gotta do.”  
Sam watched Dean and Maggie with a grin.  
Maggie changed the subject, "So you boys do this kinda thing often?" She used her bottle to point around the room.  
Dean answered arrogantly. "Sam and I have been doing this our whole lives. This kind of thing and bigger. Pretty sure I'd remember if I had seen you around before."  
"You wouldn't, I don't get out much, and my circle is small."  
“That vampire, Malik, you two knew each other?” Sam questioned.  
"Another beer?" Maggie asked. Sam nodded, and Maggie turned around to get some out of the fridge. Dean was checking out Maggie from behind. Sam nudged and muttered, "Cut it out."  
Maggie turned around and placed three beers on the bar and opened them.  
"Lucas was my fiancé. Malik was his best friend. Three days before the wedding Lucas went out with Malik and some friends hunting. What came back wasn't Lucas. Malik was always a creep, so there wasn't much of a change there." Maggie paused speaking softly and looking like she was 1000 miles away. "Lucas and Malik escaped, I left to follow them."  
“How many?” Sam asked quietly.  
Maggie's face went dark, “20 mostly children.”  
Thunder rumbled in the distance.  
The Winchesters were observing Maggie as she talked. Their expressions were very different. Dean’s look was dark and hard as he listened to Maggie's story. Sam, on the other hand, was sympathetic his expression gentle.  
“I swore I would hunt Lucas and Malik down. Lucas has made it clear if I come after him he will turn me into one of them.” Maggie shrugged.  
"In the past three weeks I, with help tonight," Lifted her beer at the Winchesters, "took out four nests. I estimate I killed as many as 80. Each nest had links to Malik and Lucas."  
Dean was impressed raised his beer to her.  
"Sounds like you are looking for trouble by hunting him," Sam commented.  
Maggie glanced from Sam to Dean with a half smile and said, "Trouble turns up when you least expect it, but it always turns up. When I go looking for trouble, I find it" Maggie smiled at Dean.  
Dean offhandedly said, “It's hard to argue with that.”  
Maggie continued, "Besides, I love a good quest. Getting out in the world seeing the sites, meeting new people."  
“Those swords you have. Where did you get them?” Sam asked.  
Maggie beamed at Sam, "Made them myself." She pulled one of the swords out and balanced it on her index finger. "Special project of mine. Took me forever." Maggie chuckled, "Take out almost anything. I got tired of having a knife for every occasion, so I created a fit all."  
“You made them yourself?” Dean asked with disbelief.  
“You calling me a liar?” Maggie snapped.  
Dean was taken aback and quickly closed his mouth.  
Maggie handed a sword to Sam for inspection. The craftsmanship was impeccable. The blade seemed to be multi-coloured; the light danced along the surface. The hilt intricately designed, with multiple jewels embedded and symbols in between. Maggie pulled out the second one, eyed Dean with mistrust before she handed it to him for inspection.  
"Wow, Maggie these are..... amazing. What do these symbols mean? I recognise a few, but not the others."  
Maggie smiled smugly. “Those symbols are ancient. You won't find any writings referencing them. They are identical.”  
Sam handed the blade back, Dean studied the one in his hands for a moment longer then returned it to Maggie. Maggie tucked them snug into her boots.  
“What about that one?” Dean asked pointing to the dagger at her waist.  
Maggie's hand flew protectively to the dagger; she answered sharply, "This was a gift."  
She didn't elaborate, and Dean got the impression he shouldn't ask.  
"If you boys will excuse me, I think I'll freshen up before I leave. I've got a day's travel ahead of me." Maggie walked out from behind the bar, skirting around the bodies, she made her way to the restroom at the back of the bar.  
Sam turned to Dean, “Looks like we found another job, what do you think?”  
Dean was staring thoughtfully at the door Maggie had disappeared behind. "Any idea what we are dealing with? What is she, besides crazy, I mean?"  
Sam answered, “Immortal is my guess. The weather was a dead give away.” Sam commented.  
Dean considered for about a second, "Maggie hasn't exactly asked for our help. I am not sure she even needs it. Let's skip it. Something tells me, Sammy, this one is trouble."  
Sam drained his beer with an eye on Dean. “The job sounds like a milk run.”  
Dean looked at Sam in disbelief. “Trust me Sam this is no freaking milk run.” Dean resolute. “No way.”  
Sam put his empty bottle down on the counter and sniggered, “Are you saying you don't want to go?” Sam gave Dean a sly look. “What is scarier, a nest of vampires or trying to stay interesting for a couple of days?”  
“Shut up.” Dean snapped.

Maggie emerged from the restroom wearing jeans, boots, a Dave Grohl shirt over a tank top and a grey zip-up hoodie and carrying the bag she arrived with. When she reached Sam and Dean, she dropped the bag on the floor.  
Maggie said with a lilt in her voice, “You are still here. That's, interesting.”  
Sam chuckled, looked from Maggie to Dean. Dean was studying Maggie carefully.  
“Want some company? I'd like to tag along.” Sam offered.  
Maggie looked seriously at Sam then spoke. "Let me be very clear. I have no idea what I am going to find. There could be ten vampires there could be more." Maggie was holding Sam's gaze. His expression hardened, and he nodded. Maggie continued briskly. "You can walk away at any time. I am serious about this. I don't like contracts. I get into some pretty tight spots. If you are not all in, get the hell out."  
Sam agreed. "Got it."  
Dean was staring at Sam with an angry look.  
“Dean?” Maggie gave Dean an appraising look.  
"How can I say no?" Dean glared at Sam. Maggie raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, I'm in," Dean said grudgingly.  
Maggie was not impressed with Dean's answer, but she let it slide.  
“Let's get the hell out of here. Go ahead I just have to take care of something.”  
The brothers stood up to leave. Sam picked up Maggie's bag and followed Dean out the front door. As the door closed behind them, Maggie smiled to herself.  
“What the hell are you thinking?” Dean demanded.  
" I want to help out on this job," Sam replied. "You don't have to go with me. I want to do this."  
"It's cause she's hot, right? Are you looking for a date? Cause Sam I know plenty of nice normal girls, I'll hook you up." Dean said.  
Sam scoffed, “Dean I am pretty sure you don't know any nice girls.....” Sam continued, “Something tells me I don't want to miss this. So, I am in, do what you want. I don't need a babysitter.”  
“You picked a great time to start dating.” Dean snapped.  
"Dean I am not looking to date her. It's just another job." Sam stated.  
Dean coughed, and it sounded like Ruby.  
Dean opened the back door, and Sam put Maggie's bag in the back.  
The door of the roadhouse slammed as Maggie walked towards them. She was 5 feet from the roadhouse when it burst into flames.  
Maggie grinned as she approached the Impala, she touched the front corner of the Impala, Baby turned over, her idle sounded like a purr.  
“Hey what are you doing to my car?” Dean growled possessively.  
Maggie still smiling and focused on the car. “I am not doing anything. She is saying hello. Don't interrupt it's rude.”  
Sam glanced nervously at Dean, then addressed Maggie. “It's a car.”  
Maggie gave Sam a stern look and says, “She's more than just a car. You should know that.” Maggie glanced sideways at Dean. “You know it, but of course she's yours. 327?” Maggie asked Dean. Dumbfounded Dean responds, “Uh yeah.”  
The Impala's engine purred as Maggie put her hand on the fender. Maggie strolled along the driver's side of the Impala her hand trailing on the car when she came even with the driver's door Baby growled making Maggie laugh.  
"You got yourself a stable full of stallions," Maggie commented as she slipped between the brothers, slid into the back seat as Baby fell silent. Maggie gave Dean a look that said you can shut my door now, then turned her attention to a phone she retrieved from her coat pocket and ignored him.  
Dean looked at Sam incredulously, and Sam grinned back.  
The Winchesters climbed in the front seat. Dean turned the engine over then gave Sam an unimpressed look.  
Dean asked Maggie. "Are you always full of surprises?"  
Maggie distracted, “You have no idea.”  
Dean replied roughly. “Are any of them good ones?”  
Maggie smirked into her phone. “I guess that remains to be seen.”  
Sam looked pointedly out his window so Dean wouldn't see his grin.  
"Great," Dean said, not sounding great at all.  
Dean steered the Impala out onto the road headed east Dean adjusted the rear-view mirror so he could keep an eye on Maggie in the back. Maggie met Dean's gaze in the mirror, holding the gaze for a full minute with a challenging look. Tiring of the inspection, Maggie leaned forward from the back seat, so she was between Sam and Dean.  
“So, Sweet and Sour what's your story?” Maggie looked at Sam for a minute then turned to Dean who ignored her. Maggie stared at Dean for a full second and snapped her gum at him.  
Sam grinned openly. “We have been hunting monsters our whole lives. You?”  
"You already heard my story. Well, part of it anyway."  
Dean shot Sam a look then answered. “It’s the family business.”  
Dean met Maggie's gaze his expression hard.  
“What exactly is that supposed to mean? Is it a franchise?” Maggie asked innocently.  
Sam chuckled, “No it's not a franchise. Our parents and our grandparents hunted passed the job down to us.”  
"Interesting choice of work. So, what is your gimmick? Or a secret weapon?" Maggie asked. "Do you have super powers or do you skate by on your good looks and ass-kicking ability?" Maggie suppressed a smile.  
"Our superpowers are, good looks and ass-kicking ability," Dean said.  
Maggie appraised Dean, then snapped her gum.  
“So, is it just vampires you hunt?” Maggie continued.  
"Whole lot of everything, vampires, demons, werewolves," Sam said.  
“Remember those pagan gods that one Christmas?” Dean interjected.  
Maggie's attitude changed. She eyed Dean with hostility, sat back and pulled a book out of her bag.  
Sam noted the change in Maggie's demeanour said, "They tried to eat us."  
"Hmmm," Maggie said and looked over the top of her book at Sam, less friendly.  
Sam trying to keep the conversation going, "What do you do when you aren't hunting down ex-boyfriends?"  
Maggie handed Sam a business card.  
Unique and one of a kind articles. Maggie. 555-555-8093.  
“I am an inventor and artist.”  
“What kind of Unique items?” Sam wanted to know.  
"Weapons mostly, at least lately." Maggie shrugged. "I do have a few exclusive clientele that want more unique items," Maggie said casually.  
Sam pocketed Maggie's card.  
Maggie continued, "I also command a special forces team, mostly fighting or relocating monsters. When I met Lucas, he was a recruit. Kinda lost my head."  
Dean questioned, “What kind of monsters? Wait. Relocating? You don’t kill them?”  
Maggie looked at Dean cautiously, "Just because you don't understand something or are afraid of it doesn't mean you should kill it." Maggie sighed. "Humans are taking over and destroying the sacred places. It is getting harder to hide the larger creatures. Dragons will be extinct soon, and that is a tragedy."  
“You are telling me there are still dragons left?” Dean said in disbelief.  
"Only a handful," Maggie said sadly.  
Sam cleared his throat and changed the subject, “Did you make the necklace you are wearing?”  
Maggie touched the pendant then tucked it into her shirt. “It was a gift.”  
“You get a lot of gifts.” Dean teased.  
Maggie gave Dean a funny look and replied, "People like me."  
Dean looked like he didn't believe Maggie then said, “Gifts to appease a Goddess?”  
Maggie looked at Dean sharply. “Imagine, me a Goddess.” Maggie then burst into giggles, “I'd have to behave myself. I sure couldn't be seen in an old car with the likes of you two.” Maggie grinned at Sam.  
"You were engaged to Lucas, and he was human? How would that have worked?" Sam wanted to know.  
Dean stared out the windshield listening.  
The corner of Maggie's mouth twitched she was suddenly sad. "When you love someone you just make it work. Sometimes life sets you up to meet a person that sees all your mess and madness, and they still want to love you. Well, that is something rare indeed Sam. At some point, you will figure out if that love is because of the mess and madness or in spite of it. That is when the bill comes due." Maggie looked out the window with a faraway expression on her face. "Lucas loved me. He was fearless." Maggie smiled to herself. "The Lucas I loved would never want to be this monster. It is because I love him that I am doing this. It's what I would want." Maggie trailed off.  
The Winchesters watched Maggie staring out the window of the Impala. The Moon was shining in Maggie's window. She leaned her head against the window, face tilted up and closed her eyes. Maggie sat drawing an infinity symbol over and over with her fingertip.  
Dean and Sam looked at each other.  
Sam cleared his throat and turned to Maggie in the back. “So, we are headed to Moonlight resort on highway 96?”  
Maggie handed Sam her phone. A map was on screen.  
Dean glanced at the phone then at the gas gauge. He steered the Impala into a gas station and shut off the car.  
“I'll get it.” Dean looked at Maggie, “You stay here.” Maggie raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.  
The windows on the Impala were down, and a raised voice could be heard from the store. A large woman was yelling at a small defeated-looking man. The woman threw something at him. Maggie took her phone back and said, "I think I need a snack, want anything?"  
Sam, not sure he should let Maggie go alone, volunteered, “I'll go with you.”  
Maggie got out of the car and crossed the lot.  
Dean said, “Hey!” Sam shrugged at Dean's confused expression and followed Maggie.  
Maggie entered the store with Sam right behind her. She made her way up and down every aisle collecting random products, listened to the woman berating her husband. Finally, she stopped at the candy section and stood considering for a moment.  
The woman behind the counter was an older rough looking woman. She was yelling at her husband. "I don't know why I ever married you. You're a stupid useless man. You haven't stocked the cooler, and the today's delivery isn't put away." The husband, a tiny nervous man, retreated into the back room apologising.  
Maggie made her selection and walked to the cash as Dean walked in to pay. Maggie had opened pack of gum, blowing a bubble as she stepped up to the counter.  
“You haven't paid for that yet.” the owner growled at Maggie. Maggie dropped her purchases on the counter and pulled out a $20 which she held up in two fingers, the middle one in front. Maggie looked at the woman and snapped her gum.  
Sam sensing trouble, made his way to the cash, standing beside Dean and right behind Maggie.  
The woman, angered by Maggie's attitude, grabbed the money out of her hand rudely. "Just who do you think you are? I should call the cops on you. That is shoplifting. The deputy is my brother. I could have you thrown in the lockup. Walking into my store acting like some skinny stuck up bitch...."  
Dean opened his mouth the tell the woman to lay off when suddenly she disappeared.  
The Winchesters looked at Maggie, “What did you do?” Dean demanded.  
Maggie leaned casually over the counter, blew another bubble and snapped it. A fat toad sat on the floor where the woman had been standing a $20 bill on the floor beside it.  
Sam and Dean looked over the counter, looked at each other, then to Maggie who was picking up her purchases. Maggie turned to look at the brothers innocently, “What?”  
Sam raised his eyebrows at Maggie, “Really?”  
Maggie shrugged, “Body shaming is completely uncool.”  
The husband was calling from the back room, and he hurried into the store carrying a few boxes. "Sophiaaaaaaah!" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. In his rush from the back room, the husband didn't see the toad on the floor. He stepped on it, then slid, his arms pinwheeling, boxes flew everywhere. He landed flat on his back on the floor with an "Oomph!"  
Maggie peeked casually over the counter. “Damn. I did not see that coming.” Maggie shrugged, turned and strolled casually out the door to the Impala.  
Sam helped the husband to his feet, Dean paid the bill, and they left fast.  
On their way, back to the Impala Dean snapped at Sam, “You are in the back. I don't want her behind me.”  
"Maggie, why don't you sit up front? I'll sit in the back." Sam offered.  
Maggie looked from Sam to Dean and smiled a knowing smile.  
"Whatever." She shrugged, walked to the passenger door and stood and waited.  
Dean opened his door to climb in, he stopped and looked at Maggie still standing at the passenger door. “Well, get in! Let's get out of here.”  
Maggie stood unmovingly, she gave Dean a cheeky look and snapped her gum.  
“I got it.” Sam walked around to the passenger side and opened Maggie's door for her.  
"Thank you, Sam," Maggie said sweetly then slid into the car. Sam closed the door gently behind her and climbed into the back seat.  
Dean started the car. “What the hell was that?”  
"Ummm Dean, don't yell at her." Sam glanced at Maggie nervously from the backseat.  
Dean lowered his voice, “What is with the wicked witch stunt?”  
Maggie, insulted, "I am not a witch!" Maggie gave Dean a knowing look, "I am, however, a firm believer that people get what is coming to them." Maggie gazed evenly at Dean.  
Dean didn't seem to like that answer.  
Maggie looked back at Sam and erupted into giggles. “I had no idea that man would come out and step on her.” Maggie's giggle grew into laughter.  
“Classic.”  
Sam was having a hard time not laughing Maggie’s laughter was contagious. Dean looked at Sam in the rear-view mirror outraged,  
“Who the hell are you?” Dean snapped at Sam.  
Dean, really annoyed, turned in his seat to look at Maggie. “Are we going to have a problem?” Dean shouted.  
Maggie stopped laughing and said seriously. “I promise I won't turn you or Sam into a toad.”  
Dean interrupted. “No! No more hocus pocus.”  
Maggie's expression turned stony. "I am not about to change who I am to accommodate your comfort level, Dean Winchester. I am not some sweet little thing who will follow your orders without question hoping for your approval and a pat on the ass." Maggie continued. "I have no intention of hurting you or Sam, but I will defend myself if it comes to it."  
“Is that a threat?” Dean was furious.  
“Take it however you want.” Maggie challenged.  
"Are you working some spell on us so that we will go along with some plan?" Dean accused Maggie.  
Maggie paused truly stunned. "You are here of your own free will, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I never asked for your help, you volunteered."  
Maggie and Dean looked at each other across the front seat Dean fuming, Maggie cold as ice.  
"You know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Maggie said opening the car door.  
“Wait a minute you two!” Sam said from the back. “Maggie, that woman back there was a human, just like Dean and I. We don't want you to change, just maybe dial it down.”  
Maggie turned to look at Sam behind her, her expression softened. "You are right Sam; I'm sorry I was insensitive."  
Dean glared at Sam in the mirror. Sam glared back.  
Maggie got out of the front seat of the Impala and climbed into the back beside Sam, ignoring Dean.  
Dean, a muscle twitched in his jaw, looked at Maggie and said, "Look, Maggie, I am sorry I yelled at you."  
Maggie glanced at Dean from the corner of her eye without turning. Maggie shrugged. “Apology accepted.”  
Dean was waiting for Maggie to say something else. Dean put the Impala in gear then steered out onto the road glancing annoyed at Maggie behind him.  
Maggie closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window.  
The Impala became very quiet. Dean was not impressed at being relegated to driver alone in the front seat turned on the radio, Foo Fighter’s “All my life” filled the car.  
“All my life I've been searching for something  
Something never comes never leads to nothing  
Nothing satisfies, but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope."  
This wasn't Dean's station, he turned the dial, but the music didn't change. Dean shot a dirty look in Maggie's direction. Maggie smirked to herself her eyes still closed.


	3. Act II

Maggie lulled by the sound of the Impala and began to doze.  
Maggie's head filled with an image of her approaching the Impala smiling, other pictures entered her mind. Maggie saw Dean and Sam in the Impala; the images kept changing, and the Winchesters became younger with each image. Maggie saw friends, lovers, monsters. Dean was rebuilding the Impala. Maggie felt the impact of a tractor-trailer. A man Maggie doesn't know handing the keys to Dean. These images flood her mind until Maggie saw a very small and frightened Dean holding an infant, it must be Sam, a man in the front seat completely undone as a house burned across the street.  
Maggie sat up straight with a gasp. She was awake, but her vision still held the sight of two small children, one looking at her with huge frightened eyes.  
"Oh Baby," Maggie mumbled to the Impala her voice breaking.  
The image changed to Dean looking at her from the front seat. He was saying something to her.  
“What?” Dean said.  
“What?” Maggie said confused.  
“I said I am gonna stop and get some sleep. I am beat. Are you okay? You look spooked.” Dean looked at Maggie with concern.  
Maggie realised the Impala was not moving. Sam was sound asleep on his side of the back seat.  
Maggie looked back at Dean.  
"Yeah. I just need some air." Maggie got out of the car.  
The sun was starting to come up. Maggie walked away from the car to a forested area in the back. Dean watched her walk away.  
Maggie reached the edge of the forest, she stepped inside and disappeared from Dean’s view.

Once inside the forest, Maggie transformed into the black hound. She moved swiftly and silently through the woods following the scent of vampire. The forest opened to a sprawling lawn. Maggie stayed back from the tree line and settled to watch.  
There was a small two-story resort the parking lot was filled with vehicles. The stench of vampires sat like a fog.  
Two pretty women exited the front door of the resort giggling to one another. They climbed into a convertible sports car and drove out of the parking lot headed west.  
Maggie followed the treeline around the property. The pool area was untidy, and the garbage bins were empty. Except for the cars, the place looked deserted. Maggie wanted a closer look, so she skirted the building, catching sight of movement inside. Maggie skulked around checking every window. Where was he?  
There. Lucas. Tall, beautiful and terrifying, in a room on the first floor. Lukas had three other vampires with him and seemed to be giving them orders.  
Maggie had seen enough. If Lucas was here that was all she needed to know. She headed back to the forest.  
The hound's ear twitched at the sound of a vehicle. Maggie heard the Impala and picked up her pace along the tree line parallel to the road.  
Maggie carefully and quietly crept forward to peer through some roadside bushes. The two girls she had seen leaving the resort were parked on the side of the road. Baby was parked behind the convertible.  
Sam was sitting in the driver's seat, and Dean was outside the car talking to the women. The women were working basic seduction charms on him. The hound snorted with disgusted.  
Dean walked around to the front of the car and opened the hood. He did something and then called to the women. "Try it now."  
The car started, Dean smiled and closed the hood of the car. The women were over-appreciative of the help and were flocking around Dean. The hound let out a dangerous growl, then took an attack stance ready to fly. Maggie was so intensely watching the scene she had crept forward, her head exposed and out of the cover.  
Sam opened the driver's door and called, “We have to meet a friend.”  
The flirty conversation continued as Dean made his way back to the car.  
The hound, seeing Dean out of danger, took her eyes off of him and looked at the Impala. Sam was still standing outside the driver's door looking right at her. Dean saw Sam's look, glanced around catching sight of the hound as it melted back into the forest. Both doors closed on the Impala. Maggie headed toward town.

 

Dean slept for a couple of hours before Sam woke him.  
“Where's Maggie?”  
Dean rubbed his eyes and yawned. "When I stopped she woke up. She seemed wigged out then took off. She hasn't come back?"  
“Her bag is still here. How long has she been gone?” Sam asked.  
“A few hours I think.” Dean’s expression was puzzled as he thought back to the way Maggie had looked at him before she left.  
Dean got out of the car. “I guess we should head to the next town and get some food. I am starving.” Dean said.  
Sam was looking around with a worried expression.  
"She will find us." Dean reached into the back of the car and grabbed Maggie's knapsack. "Before we go."  
Sam looked nervous, “I wouldn't do that man.”  
Dean gave Sam a hard look dropped the bag on the hood of the Impala and opened it. Dean removed each article and placed them on the hood. He removed the two swords sheathed, two handguns, holsters and extra clips, a short dagger in a leather sheath, few articles of clothing including a few tiny lacy undergarments. Dean held these up for inspection and approval. Finally, he pulled out a black cloak, a grey dress, her book and a small leather pouch. Dean opened it and looked inside.  
"What?" Sam asked curiously.  
"Vampire fangs," Dean replied as he closed the pouch.  
Dean at Sam worried. The look in her eyes before she took off had Dean freaked out, now vampire fangs, this chick was out there.  
“Dean you are just asking for trouble. What is going on?”  
Dean put everything back in the bag and closed it.  
"I don't trust her," Dean said. “Why the hell would she have vampire fangs? Sam this chick is whack. Let’s get outta here in the opposite direction.”  
Sam gave Dean a stern look, took Maggie’s bag. “Open the trunk, I’ll get my stuff, and you can go.” Sam’s expression was set. “I told you, I don’t need a babysitter. I’ll catch up with you later.”  
“What is it with you and this chick Sam?” Dean snapped.  
“I took a job, and I plan to finish it. What is your problem?”  
“My problem?” Dean was offended. “I had a problem with this job from the beginning.”  
Dean did not want to leave Sam alone with Maggie. Dean gave Sam a pissed off look. “You owe me.”  
“No, I don’t.” Sam snapped. The brothers glared at one another for a full minute.  
“This is my job since you are just along for the ride I’m driving,” Sam stated climbing into the driver’s seat. Dean stared at Sam before getting into the passenger side.  
“Just remember when I save your ass, I said this was a bad idea.” Dean nagged.  
Sam shot Dean a dirty look as he pulled out of the parking lot once again heading east.

The Winchesters had only driven a little while when they saw a car on the road. Two women flagged them down.  
"This doesn't look right," Sam said  
The women were dressed for a night at the club at four o'clock in the afternoon, and the car was a new convertible.  
"Wait here and keep your eyes peeled." Dean climbed out and turned on the charm. "Hello, ladies need some help?"  
The girls eyed him greedily and giggled.  
A redhead answered, "I don't know the first thing about cars. It just died. We are staying up the road at the resort. Can you give us a ride?"  
“I know a thing or two about cars. Let me have a look. Open the hood.” Dean walked to the front of the car. When he opened the hood, Dean saw the battery was disconnected. He reconnected it and called, “Try it now.”  
Sam was in the car watching the scene intently when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. At the side of the road creeping out of the treeline was a huge black dog, it was watching Dean and the girls in a predatory manner. Sam heard the car start, and the redhead say to Dean. "You should come by the resort. I'll buy you a drink."  
Sam stepped out of the car, keeping the dog in his peripheral.  
“We have to meet a friend.”  
The second woman eyed Sam with interest. "The more, the merrier. We'll be there for a few days. Stop in anytime."  
The women got into the car as Dean made his way back. Sam looked back at the dog. The hound seemed to relax as Dean walked toward Sam and the Impala. Sam was still watching the dog when it suddenly looked at him. Their eyes locked and the dog seemed to grin at Sam before it melted back into the forest.  
Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala and closed the doors.  
Sam looked at Dean. “Well?”  
“Trap. Battery cable was disconnected. Wanna check out this resort?”  
Sam thought about the dog, “No let's find Maggie first.”  
Sam and Dean were seated in a booth in the first restaurant on the road into town.  
The place was half full of diners.  
The waitress had just delivered Sam and Dean's food when Maggie appeared walking up the road.  
She crossed the parking lot stopped at the Impala and grabbed her jacket out of the back.  
Two middle-aged men parked next to the Impala had a short friendly conversation with Maggie. She waved goodbye and approached the front door of the diner.  
Dean took a bite of his burger saw the look on Sam's face. Dean turned to see a group of young men on their way out of the diner flirting and chatting Maggie up as she made her way to the entrance. One of the men reached out to touch Maggie's arm. The Winchesters observed the man pull his hand back as though he had been shocked.  
"Your girlfriend is here," Dean commented drily.  
Sam annoyed, told Dean to shut up.  
Maggie walked into the diner and stopped to talk to a waitress. She pointed to Sam and Dean's table, and the waitress nodded.  
Maggie crossed the restaurant, slid into the booth beside Dean, she gave him a nudge to make room. Dean looked grumpily at his cheeseburger dropped it and pushed his plate away.  
Sam sniggered. Dean pointedly looked out the window away from Maggie.  
"Hey," Maggie said as she sat down.  
“What happened to you?” Sam asked.  
“I went for a run. I needed some air.” Maggie shrugged.  
The waitress set an orange juice and a glass of water in front of Maggie.  
"Thanks, Pam," Maggie said with a sweet smile.  
Maggie chose the water and downed the whole glass.  
"Good news though, I found him." Maggie grinned. "There are only about a dozen at a resort off the road 20 miles back. That is good news."  
The college boys walked across the parking lot. One called to Maggie through the window. Maggie threw an arm around Dean leaned over him and waved at the guy through the window. Dean looked at Maggie. “Do men hit on you everywhere you go?”  
The guy climbed into a car with his friends and left.  
“Not always.” Maggie put her mouth close to Dean's ear, “Sometimes it's women.” Maggie sat back in her seat.  
Sam started to laugh, but the laughter died when he looked at Dean. There was nothing funny about the way Dean was looking at Maggie.  
Pam, the waitress, arrived with Maggie's order, placed it in front of Maggie and said, “Here you go Sugar. That's an awful big breakfast for a little thing like you.”  
"Thanks, Pam. It looks great." Maggie glanced at Sam with a mischievous smile. "I am ravenous."  
“So that was you!” Sam said to Maggie  
Maggie grinned at Sam and started eating.  
Dean watched the exchange, got the feeling he was missing something between Sam and Maggie. Dean didn't like feeling out of the loop.  
Maggie asked conversationally. "Anything interesting happen on your way here?"  
Sam, with a grin, “Nothing that you don't already know.”  
Dean looked at Maggie “Where were you?”  
Maggie dipped her toast casually into her eggs. “I was scouting the grounds when I heard the Impala. I swept the forest area to make sure there weren't more waiting to ambush you. You had it all under control. So, I left you to it. I assume you two have handled your fair share of man-eaters.”  
Maggie glanced from Dean to Sam, smirked, then concentrated on her food.  
Dean not sure what to say to that studied Maggie until she looked up at him. "What?"  
“Just trying to figure you out.” Dean glanced at Sam then back to Maggie.  
Maggie smiled sweetly at Dean, “Aw honey, you're gonna hurt yourself.” She patted his arm.  
“Why are you going to this much trouble when you can just wave your hand or something and end his existence?” Dean asked.  
Maggie dropped her fork with a clatter as a dark look appeared on her face. "Lucas and Malik attacked my friends. Malik turned children. I had to clean up the mess they left. I am not taking this lightly. This is personal. As a general rule, I don't kill people."  
Maggie glanced at the brothers. She became defensive when she saw the look on Dean’s face.  
"It's true! Mayhem and chaos are more my style, and far more fun. I know you guys think I am some kind of monster over the whole toad business, but the truth is humans should be highly evolved beings. I don't feel the least bit guilty about hitting the reset button on someone."  
The meal was over when Maggie said. "I am going to get a room over there." She pointed down the street to a neon sign. "I need a bed and bath."  
"We'll find you," Dean said.  
Maggie left the table. She met Pam at the front paid the bill and left. Maggie stopped at the Impala picked up her knapsack then started walking into town.  
Dean “So Sammy what is going on?”  
Sam “I should ask you the same question.”  
Dean “What the hell are you talking about?”  
Sam “What are you talking about?”  
Dean “What was that bit about the women on the road?”  
Sam "I was watching from the car Dean. Did you see the huge dog watching you? Once you came back to the car, it left."  
Dean “I saw that. You think it was Maggie?”  
Sam raised his eyebrows and said, “Yeah. She pretty much admitted it.”  
Dean wiped his hand over his face, "She is a pagan sympathiser, a shapeshifter and she seems to have you under her thumb. Got any more good news? Remember the good old days when we would have just ganked her and gone to the next job?"  
Sam’s expression darkened, “How am I under her thumb?”  
Dean retorted, “Come on Sam you thought it was funny when she turned that woman into a toad. Running to open her door. You're acting like she's the best thing since sliced bread. When are you going to ask her out?”  
Sam sat back and looked at Dean incredulously, "I don't have a thing for her. That's your department remember? I treat her with respect she deserves, and you know what? I don't feel threatened by her."  
Sam looked at Dean seriously. “What is your problem? You have been acting weird. What is going on?”  
"This feels like a setup," Dean replied. "I don't trust her, and she makes me nuts."  
Sam grinned, "I bet she does." Sam stood to leave. "Don't worry. When the job is over, she'll be gone and can annoy someone else. Let's get out of here."  
Sam walked to the front of the diner as Dean stared at his uneaten cheeseburger for a moment. He let out a long breath then got up and followed Sam out of the restaurant.  
Dean pulled in and parked at the motel Maggie had pointed out. There was no sign of Maggie.  
Sam went into the office to get them a room while Dean waited in the car.  
He didn't have to wait long. He spotted Maggie across the street at the mouth of an alley, and she wasn't alone. She was speaking to a tall dark-haired man. The man held Maggie's face gently in his hands, and they touched foreheads for a moment. She turned then walked out of the alley and crossed the street toward the motel.  
As the man watched Maggie leave his eyes connected with Dean. Their gaze held as the man stepped back into the dark alley and disappeared.  
Maggie crossed the street, spotted the Impala and walked toward it. As she walked along the passenger side, her fingertips trailed along the lines of the Impala from front to back.  
Dean greeted her. “Maggie.”  
Maggie responded, “Dean.”  
Maggie didn't stop she kept walking to the office. Dean watched her through the car's mirrors. Maggie moved with grace and had a sexy slink to her walk. Sam stepped through the office door just as Maggie reached it. They spoke. Briefly, Maggie went inside. Sam waved to Dean as he walked to the main floor room.  
Dean nodded and backed the car up to park in front of the room.  
Sam opened the door to the room and walked over to the Impala grabbed his bag and said, “Did you see Maggie?”  
"Yeah, I saw her," Dean responded in a flat tone.  
Sam went into the room as Dean sat for a minute in the car.

Maggie walked out of the motel office as Dean got out of the car. Maggie surveyed Dean carefully as she approached, not friendly, not aggressive just watchful.  
Maggie nodded to him, "Dean."  
Maggie passed the Impala, and her hand reached out to trail along the lines of the trunk.  
Dean walked around the car, Maggie had reached her room and was opening the door.  
“Maggie.” Dean approached her, “Who was that?”  
Maggie looked at Dean surprised, “What?”  
“Who was the guy you were just talking to?”  
Maggie unlocked the door and pushed it open. "That was Liam; you'll meet him later." Maggie stepped into the room and dropped her bag on the bed. Maggie turned to Dean who was now standing in the doorway.  
Maggie said, “I work with Liam. He was sent here by my superior to ensure the job gets done.”  
"Looked pretty cosy from where I was sitting," Dean said in an accusatory tone.  
Maggie sighed impatiently, "Dean you are not my husband nor my lover. I do not have to explain myself to you. You will meet Liam later, and you are welcome to grill him about our relationship. He may have the patience to answer you. I, however, do not. Goodbye Dean.” Maggie closed the door firmly in Dean's face.  
Dean looked at Maggie's door for a minute then walked over to the room he had with Sam muttering “Grrrr!” Dean walked in and closed the door behind him.  
Sam was at a table with his laptop. Sam looked up when Dean walked in and read his mood. Trying to hide a smile Sam said, “Did you talk to Maggie? What did she say?”  
Dean looked darkly at Sam and grumbled. Sam chuckled and turned back to his computer. Dean took off his jacket and walked over to see what Sam was doing.  
“Whatcha find Sam? Please tell me it is something I can work with.”  
Sam glanced at Dean, and any joking evaporated. "Yeah alright, man. Well so far, I have the layout and blueprints, I also found the operator's manual for the air exchange system and the sprinkler system. There is a surveillance system both inside and out."  
"Sam, what is your take on Maggie?" Dean asked  
Sam looked thoughtful, "Honestly I don't know. If I hadn't seen and felt what happened in that bar and the gas station, I'd think she was just a regular person. Back at the gas station when she heard that woman going off on her husband, she went in there looking for a fight. Honestly, I saw the guy, and the way the wife was treating him and I am not sure Maggie didn't do him a favour."  
Dean scowled at Sam. "I feel like I am being manipulated. I can't explain it. She said she makes weapons and other artefacts? What exactly is that supposed to mean? Is she some Supernatural arms dealer?"  
"Did you see her attitude change when you mentioned the pagan gods that Christmas? She was disapproving. Think she might be a throwback?" Sam said.  
Dean shrugged then said, "Am I crazy or is she a little too adorable?"  
Sam grinned at Dean. "She is funny, beautiful and she can strike you down with lightning. What is not to like?" Sam smiled broadly.  
Dean grunted at Sam in response.  
"Something tells me that Maggie will raise more questions than answers," Dean said. "She just doesn't make any sense. She is immortal, falls in love with a human, chooses to hunt him down when he is turned. I don't understand why we are even here. She doesn't need us, but she brings us along. She is most definitely sweet on you." Dean didn't look happy about this statement.  
Dean sighed, “I need a beer.” Dean then teased Sam, “You wanna come with?”  
Sam chuckled, “Yeah I'll go with you, I can do this anywhere. We won't be meeting Maggie for a while.”

The brothers arrived back at the motel a few hours later.  
The door had just closed behind them when there was a knock at the interior door.  
Dean opened the door, and Maggie walked in. Maggie looked at Dean with narrowed eyes "Are you drunk?"  
Dean “Noooo.”  
Maggie gave him an unimpressed look and turned to Sam who was trying not to laugh. "You too? Please tell me you have something useful for me."  
"Sure do," Sam said.  
There was a knock at the exterior door. Maggie walked over to the door and opened it.  
The big dark-haired man Dean saw earlier walked through the door carrying two large duffle bags. Maggie closed the door behind him.  
“Dean. Sam. This is Liam.”  
Liam dropped the duffels on the bed. Liam nodded at the brothers.  
"Plans have changed a bit. Liam was sent here to help us out and to ensure the job is finished." Maggie looked over at Sam.  
Liam looked at Maggie darkly. “Everything will go to plan.”  
Maggie laughed, “Yeah, we don't have one of those.”  
Liam said, "Well what are we waiting for?"  
"Sam show me what you have found on the laptop then Liam will go over your kits with you both."  
Sam showed Maggie the info he pulled up and told her about the surveillance cameras.  
Across the room, Dean was sizing Liam up. "What's this?"  
"Basic recruit kit. Maggie put them together for us ages ago. Damn useful and always being updated. You can use all of it or none of it. It's your call, but you can't say you aren't prepared." Liam explained.  
Dean puzzled, “Recruits? Are we being recruited? “  
Liam laughed a big booming laugh. “Maggie takes care of the people who fight with her. She pulled some strings to get these for you.”  
Sam joined Dean and Liam, and they started unpacking their kits. The bags were labelled D Winchester and S Winchester. Each contained a large bowie knife with sheath, two guns with extra clips and holsters, a medkit, Dean pulled out some clothing and said, "Superhero inform?"  
Sam said, “I have never seen anything like this before. What is it?”  
Liam replied "Standard fatigues the long underwear stuff is custom body armour. Maggie developed it. It's fireproof, bite proof, deflects both small calibre rounds and level two enchantments. It fits nicely under street clothes. Barely know it's there." Liam pointed at the guns and extra clips. "The black clips are hollow point, the silver is well, silver."  
Maggie called over her shoulder, “I have the surveillance up.”  
Liam was beside Maggie first. Dean and Sam crowded around.  
Maggie explained "Here is the main floor. It looks like there are as many as five in the welcoming party."  
There were three screens on the main floor. The two females Sam and Dean had seen on the road were at the front desk; the foyer was open and empty the third camera covered a pub style room with a bartender and two males playing pool.  
The second floor had three screens; two showed the hallways and emergency exits the last was what appeared to be a conference room.  
Maggie said dryly, “We have front row seats for feeding time.”  
Four men, hands bound were being herded down a hallway by four vampires into the conference room. Three vampires stood waiting for them.  
Liam pointed to the screen “There he is....”  
Lucas had walked into view. He put his hand on the shoulder of a vampire who looked up at him.  
Liam angry “Son of a bitch. He is one of ours.” Pointing to the vampire beside Lucas.  
Maggie softly said, “Was one of ours. Thomas.”  
The four of them watched as Lucas let Thomas feed first. After a moment, the other four were let loose. Lucas stood back and watched the feeding frenzy with an evil grin. Lucas walked toward the security camera. He stared straight into the camera with an evil smile. Very clearly you could see Lucas say "I see you Maggie." and then he spread his arms wide grinning at the camera.  
Liam looked at Maggie darkly, “How does he know you are here? Maggie, what did you do?”  
Maggie sat very still for a moment. When she moved it was so quick, it made all three men startled. "I will be right back." She walked into her room, closed the door behind her.  
The three men stood in the room in silence considering the horrors and the open threat they just witnessed.  
Sam asked "Liam how can Maggie be turned? What would happen?"  
Liam looked darkly at the brothers, "If she gets bitten and doesn't get medical attention right away, she might turn into something dark and evil, but the scarier thing is if Lucas or any other monster feeds on her blood then we are seriously humped. The blood of an immortal can create new life. Vampires, werewolves whatever. A whole new species of monster could come of it. I was sent to make sure if the job went sideways that Maggie would be transferred to the Healers ASAP and make sure the vampire is taken out before a transformation can take place." Liam glanced at the door Maggie just went through. "Maggie is immortal, but she is in a class all by herself. She may be all sass and kick ass, not to mention downright unruly but she is someone you want on your side." Liam looked seriously at the Winchesters. "Maggie and I have fought together for a very long time. She is a Wild Woman. She harnesses forces that I can't even comprehend. I have never seen anything like it.”  
Dean looked puzzled, “If she is so powerful why doesn't she just smite them? Why take the risk?”  
"Maggie is old school, and this is personal. Between you and me she still loves Lucas. Some of us are worried. Just because your dog is rabid doesn't make it easier to put it down." Liam said.  
Dean asked, "So where do you fit into all this Liam?"  
A dark look crossed Liam's face, "Lucas was my half-brother." Liam sighed. "He was a good guy. I lost my best friend that day. The attack was bad, but the aftermath," Liam shuddered. "Life knocks you on your ass, and sometimes you just can't get back up. Maggie picked me up, got me on my feet and got me moving. No one else could have done that. If Maggie cares about you, she will move mountains for you. Literally." Liam grinned.  
"Why aren't you the one hunting Lucas if he is your brother?" Dean asked in a judgy tone.  
Liam looked at Dean seriously. “Maggie got first dibs.I am here on orders. My orders were to follow Maggie, try and keep her out of trouble. ”  
Liam changed the subject, “Maggie has a talent for finding good fighters so if she brought you along and gave you gear she thought you could handle it. So, show me what you can do. We need a plan.”  
The three men set to work brainstorming.  
Liam asked, "You said the girls at the front, you met them?"  
Sam nodded "Maybe you two should go in the front door and clear the main floor. You should be able to catch them by surprise. Maggie and I can take the emergency exit and head upstairs."  
Dean countered “You will have to take on a half dozen vampires just to get to Lucas and Thomas. Can we lure them out into the open?”  
Sam piped up, "Dean that swimming pool is full. We can lure some out and get them in, the pool. Once they are in, they won't get out. Holy water baptism?"  
Liam shook his head, "We will lose the element of surprise if we lure them out. Maggie won't like that idea; there is a chance of escape if they are out in the open."  
Dean countered “Anyway to hook up the indoor sprinkler system to the pool?”  
Sam turned to the laptop and started reading. “It can be done but not easily.”  
Liam surveyed the brothers with a look of wonder "Where does she find these guys?" He said to himself, "Maggie outdid herself with you two."  
Maggie walked in back into the room. She had changed she was wearing a black Rollins Band Search and Destroy shirt, black pants and heavy boots. She was armed.  
Maggie met Liam's gaze, “He knows I am here, we better expect anything. I am hopeful you three will be a complete surprise.”  
Liam looked pissed. “Just how is it he knows you are here?”  
“Who knows.” Maggie shrugged purposely not looking at Liam.  
Maggie looked at Sam and Dean and rolled her eyes at their concerned expressions.  
“We have a job to do gentlemen save your pity party for another time.”  
Dean to Sam, “Can I talk to you for a minute, outside?”  
Sam followed Dean out; they walked to the back of the Impala.  
Dean turned to Sam, “Do you get the impression they are sidelining us?”  
Sam responded, "It's their job, Dean. Let them do it their way."  
Dean asked, “Can we agree that Maggie is not taking on her hexed boyfriend alone?”  
Sam eyed Dean suspiciously. "If for some crazy reason Maggie needs my help she's got it. I am not too worried."  
Sam nodded, “ What do you think about Liam?”  
Dean responded, "He has a job to do, and he will get it done. He's here on orders. Maggie?" Dean looked at Sam quizzically.  
"She is a kick-ass fighter. I think she'll get the job done."  
Dean and Sam looked at each other then Dean stared at the door to the motel room doubtfully and said, “Yeah.”  
Sam clapped Dean on the back. “Let's get this done. And Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
"Now is not the time to be interesting okay? Let's just get this done." Sam gave Dean a meaningful look.  
Dean shot a look at Sam but didn't say anything as he followed Sam back into the motel room.  
Maggie and Liam were watching the surveillance video and debating back and forth.  
Sam went back to look at the contents of the duffle bag. He pulled out the jacket and tried it on. It fit like it was custom made.  
Liam addressed the brothers “Tomorrow morning eight am we go in. They should be back from hunting and easier to corner.” Liam's phone buzzed, he looked at the number and said, “I gotta take this.” Then stepped into the next room closing the door.  
Maggie turned to the Winchesters. "There is a standard medkit included in your duffel. You will find a small vial of gold liquid. That is Ambrosia; it will heal you should you be injured. If you are bitten, take it immediately. That vial will give you three doses. Be careful it can be toxic to you in large amounts. It is forbidden for humans to have. Keep it safe and hope you won't need it.” Maggie looked at both brothers significantly. “And you didn't get it from me.”  
Sam opened it the kit and looked at the vial. Sam looked at Dean then at Maggie, "Thanks, Maggie."  
Dean grudgingly went through his duffle. Maggie came over and stood beside him. "The clothes are all customised they should fit."  
Sam said, “The jacket is perfect, I'll try these.” He picked up the pants and went into the bathroom to try them.  
Dean glanced sideways at Maggie as she inspected Sam's kit.  
"Sorry about earlier," Dean said lamely  
“We are all a little on edge. Water under the bridge.” Maggie replied.  
“I’ll gank that son of a bitch for you.”  
"I don't need you to look after me, Dean."  
“What if I want to?” Dean looked at Maggie.  
Maggie smiled a little as she slipped her hand into Dean's for just a moment and gave his hand a gentle squeeze then let it go. “I have to do this Dean. Please try not to worry.” Anymore conversation was stopped as Sam emerged from the bathroom and Liam walked in the door at the same time. Maggie moved away from Dean discreetly.  
Maggie looked at Liam. “Trouble?”  
Liam looked sternly at Maggie, “You should check your messages.”  
"Later," Maggie said.  
Maggie picked up the satellite photo and the floor plan and laid them out on the other bed.  
The three men gathered around the maps. Dean positioned himself, so he was standing beside Maggie.  
Maggie began, “Sam, Dean I want you two to walk right in the front door. Use the meeting you had with those women as a cover story. Surprise them." Maggie continued, "Clear the main floor. Once the main floor is clear I want you to lock the front doors, then get out of the building through the emergency exit at the back. You two stay together." Maggie looked seriously between Sam and Dean. "This is a trap, make no mistake. I am hoping Lucas either doesn't know about you or that he will underestimate you."  
Dean replied, “We get that a lot.”  
Maggie smiled affectionately without looking up. “I bet you do.”  
"Liam and I will go in the back, make our way upstairs. Thomas and Lucas are both good fighters trained by us. We need to keep them contained to the building, so there is less chance of escape. There will be two bags, one in the maintenance room on the first floor, another planted on the second floor. Once we are all out we are going to bring the building down and cleanse the area."  
Maggie looked up “Anyone? Questions? Problems? Speak now.”  
Sam asked, "Maggie why don't you want Dean and I upstairs with you and Liam?"  
Maggie responded "Two reasons Sam. First, I don't want any rats getting out of this trap. Anything comes out those emergency exit doors you kill it. Second, when the building goes you, two need to be outside this area. The blast radius is here." Maggie circled the building on the satellite map with her finger. "You need to be at least ten feet inside the forest for safety. At least." Maggie held Sam's gaze until he nodded.  
“What about you and Liam? How are you going to be outside the blast radius in time?” Dean asked.  
Liam gave Dean an appraising look. “Maggie and I have been doing this kind of thing for a very long time. We have gotten out of tighter spots than this. You have nothing to worry about.”  
Liam looked from Sam to Dean, looking at Dean little longer.  
Liam's phone sounded, “It's the wife, excuse me.” He left the room.  
Sam surprised, “Liam's a family man?”  
Maggie looked at Sam “Why so surprised?”  
Sam answered, “I don't know, I mean this kind of work can be pretty dangerous. Isn't he worried about that?”  
Maggie smiled softly and looked at Sam. "Life is full of risks and danger Sam. It is not about the life you live but who you wish to be while you have to live it. Liam is a warrior, always has been, but he is more than that. He is a wonderful husband and a loving father and a loyal friend. Should there come a time where Liam must be remembered, I believe he would rather be remembered for the things he loved most. His family and friends, his ability in battle is just a skill." Maggie paused, she looked a million miles away for a moment. "Every great warrior I have ever known goes into battle, not to kill, but to protect that which he loves most."  
Maggie became lost in thought.  
"I should go try and get some rest. Tomorrow will be here all too soon."  
Maggie walked through the interior door, and Liam's voice could be heard "She's right here. Yeah, I'll tell her." the door closed and the sounds became muffled then moved away.

A couple of hours later Sam was just getting out of the shower when there was a knock on the door. Dean opened it to find Liam standing outside. “Mind if I join you? I brought pizza and beer.” Liam held up his full hands.  
"How can I say no?" Dean answered, and Liam walked in.  
"Hey, Liam. How's it going?" called Sam from the bathroom.  
“It would be better if I can hide here with you two for a while. Maggie's pacing around like a caged tiger.” Liam placed the food and the beer on the table. He selected a beer then sat down in a chair.  
“When did you meet Maggie?” Liam asked.  
Sam walked out of the bathroom and answered, “Yesterday. Before she met Malik.”  
“So, you guys backed her up there?” a relieved expression crossed Liam's face.  
"Not that she needed it," Dean said.  
Liam chuckled, "I was supposed to be there last night, but I got called in at work. She wouldn't wait so I had to book it here and hope I'd catch her."  
“So, you have known Maggie awhile then?” Dean asked Liam.  
"My whole life. Never could figure out what she saw in my brother but, hey, I gained a sister out of this mess. Technically Maggie is my boss, but she is my best friend, after my wife of course. She stood by me when we buried my mother, introduced me to my wife, and my girls just love her."  
“You have kids?” Dean asked.  
“Two girls fifteen and seventeen.” Liam grinned.  
“Don’t you worry about them?” Sam asked.  
Liam laughed, “Every waking minute. It is in the job description.”  
“What I mean is aren't you worried about Lucas or anything else coming for them.” Sam pressed.  
Liam looked seriously at Sam, "Anyone or anything threatening my family has to go through me if they can do that Maggie will be standing right behind me. I surround myself with good people who care about the same things I do. You threaten what we have, and we respond with appropriate force."  
Sam and Dean shared a significant look.  
Liam lightening the mood pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket, “We got some time to kill. Wanna play?”  
Sam laughed, “Sure.”  
“Dean?” Liam asked.  
"No thanks. I think I'll go out and get some coffee." Dean wasn't feeling friendly. Since he had met Maggie, he was feeling on edge. Dean just wanted to get in the Impala and drive for awhile get some distance and relax. It didn't look like that was in the cards for Dean. When he walked out to the Impala Maggie was putting her knapsack in the back of the car. She looked tired.  
"Hi, Dean." Maggie smiled  
"Hey, Maggie. I was going for coffee want one?" Dean offered.  
"Yeah, that is a great idea. Can I come for the ride?"  
“Yeah sure.” Dean opened the door of the car, “Did you get any sleep?”  
Maggie chuckled, "A little. I have been crawling the walls mostly. Is Liam with Sam? I think I ran him off." Maggie opened the car door and slipped into the passenger seat closing the door.  
"Yeah, they are playing cards," Dean replied.  
Maggie laughed, "I hope Sam is short on cash because Liam will clean him out."  
Dean started the Impala and pulled out of the parking lot. Maggie rolled down the window leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. “Feels good to be moving.”  
Dean glanced at Maggie. "I know the feeling." Dean had driven by two coffee shops without stopping. He finally pulled into the parking lot of the third one.  
The car stopped Maggie opened her eyes and sat up straight.  
“For a moment, there I was somewhere else,” she said and opened the door of the car.  
“With someone else?” Dean asked with a sarcastic smile.  
Maggie gave Dean a sly smile, “Actually no.” The smile melted off Dean's face.  
Maggie climbed out of the Impala and waited for Dean to join her before walking into the coffee shop.  
Maggie approached the counter; she ordered four coffees and a dozen doughnuts. "Liam has a sweet tooth," she explained.  
“So, do you if I remember right.” Dean joked. Maggie and Dean smiled at each other for a moment.  
Impulsively Maggie hugged Dean. "Thank you, Dean. You and Sam are lending a hand. You don't have to help but you are, and it means a lot." Dean recovered from his shock at being hugged, wrapped his arms around Maggie and hugged her back. She loosened her hold to move away, but Dean held her for a moment longer.  
"So, does this mean I am still interesting?" Their order was set down on the counter in front of them. Maggie laughed picked up the coffee and doughnuts. Dean took the coffees from Maggie, and they started walking to the front door.  
"I'll be honest you've surprised me, Dean. I couldn't believe you didn't ditch me at the gas station." Maggie laughed.  
They walked out of the coffee shop to the Impala. Dean leaned in close to Maggie as he reached to open the door for her. “There are plenty more surprises where that came from.”  
Dean held Maggie's gaze.  
A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she returned his look. “Are any of them good ones?”  
Maggie climbed into her seat; Dean handed her the coffees. "You better believe it," Dean said as he closed her door.  
Maggie and Dean walked into the motel room just as Sam and Liam finished a hand of cards.  
Liam looked at Maggie appraisingly, “You look like you are in a better mood.” Liam said, his glance shifted to Dean momentarily.  
"The light at the end of the tunnel is the exit. Let's get this done." Maggie said.  
“Why don't you just smite him now and we'll go have a beer?” Liam teased.  
“No this is one of those times when the easy way isn't the right way.” Maggie's expression darkened growing vengeful. “When I kill Lucas, I will be looking him right in the eye.”  
Maggie and Liam looked at one another. Liam nodded. Then the moment passed like it never happened.  
“I feel like a run, check out the forest between here and the resort. With a bit of luck, we might take out a few before we get there. Wanna come with?” Maggie asked Liam  
“Yeah alright. Gimme twenty minutes.” Liam said  
"You have fifteen, or I leave without you." Maggie grinned.  
"You brought me food, and you won't even give me time to eat it," Liam grumbled.  
"I can always go on ahead, and you can catch up." Maggie started.  
“No!” Liam said very firmly standing up to his full and impressive height. “Sit your ass down and bottle it. We will need a can of whoop ass for later.”  
Maggie looked defiantly at Liam for a moment. Liam's had a don't mess with me look on his face in reply.  
“Fine.” Maggie relented and sat down on the corner of the bed pouting slightly. “You are right, Ugh! That's so annoying!”  
Dean looked at Liam, “Is she always this much of a handful?”  
Liam raised his eyebrows at Dean let out a breath and shook his head but didn't reply.  
Maggie stuck her tongue out in response. Sam couldn't contain his laughter.  
Liam selected a doughnut and addressed Sam and Dean. "Maggie and I will head out on foot, give us about a half an hour before you leave. We will be watching for you. When you two go in the front door Maggie, and I will go in the back and upstairs." Liam added, "You are gonna want to make sure you park that car of yours outside the blast zone."  
Liam selected another doughnut and ate it slowly. Maggie shot Liam an annoyed look. Liam made a big deal of finishing his doughnut.  
“I will go gear up. Then we leave.” He inclined his head to Maggie and walked out. Leaving the door open.  
"Good luck you two," Maggie said looking from Sam to Dean. She stood crossed the room toward the door. She stepped across the threshold out of nowhere a large black dog appeared, it jumped up on its hind legs and gave her a push it barked sharply three times.  
"Well, that was rude!" Maggie huffed as she ran after the dog.


	4. Act III

The Winchesters were in the Impala driving to the resort before Sam, burning with curiosity, asked Dean, “So Maggie went with you to get coffee. How was that?” Sam was suppressing a smile.  
Dean glanced sideways at Sam before answering dryly. "Uneventful. Not a single person was harmed on the coffee run."  
“When this is over, do you think we are going to see her again?” Sam pressed.  
"Who knows," Dean replied noncommittally. "Let's just get through today."  
“There is a side road just past the resort. We can park there and walk in.” Sam told Dean. Dean nodded.  
"Dean look!" They were five miles from the resort. A clearing had opened in the middle of a forest for power lines. Two large black dogs were running full out after a person, gaining ground rapidly. They disappeared into the dense forest.  
"Looks like the party started without us," Dean said dryly.  
Dean drove past the resort. Sam pointed to a side road up ahead. Dean turned, he parked at the side of the road out of sight of the main road. The Winchesters climbed out and went to the back of the car. Dean opened the trunk, and Sam grabbed a bag and emptied it inside.  
Together they filled the bag with stakes, machetes, a shotgun and extra rounds.  
“Let’s go.”  
“Liam gave me these.” Sam removed two silver balls from his pocket and handed one to Dean.  
“What is it?” Dean said examining the ball as he walked.  
“Liam called them problem solvers. Slide that button, toss it and get the hell out. Problem solved. Those were the only instructions Liam gave me.” Sam grinned  
“Really? Huh.” Dean inspected the ball with interest then pocketed it.  
They had reached the driveway. "It's show time," Dean said  
They walked up the drive and in the front door.  
The reception area was large and gracious built in a rustic stone and wood theme. There was a sizeable staircase in the middle of the foyer.  
“Well hello again.” said a sexy voice when they walked in.  
Dean and Sam walked to the front desk. Dean smiled charmingly. “Thought we'd get a room for the night. Take you up on your invitation for a drink.”  
The redhead eyed the Winchesters like a three-course meal. "I have just the room for you. You'll love it you might even decide to stay longer than a night." she looked at Dean with a knowing smile.  
“Sam why don't you go get us a drink at the bar. I'll be right there after I check us in.”  
"Sure thing," Sam said as he wandered down a short hall, tucked behind the staircase was a doorway with a sign hanging outside that said Bar.  
Sam had just come even with the door he counted six people inside the bar when there was a commotion from upstairs. There was a massive crash, and Sam looked out the window to see Liam and another man fall to the ground and roll a short way down the grassy slope.  
Sam activated a problem solver and tossed it in the bar. He turned and ran back toward Dean.  
The redhead behind the desk hissed dangerously and launched herself at Dean.  
The bar room exploded in a fireball. The vampire was caught in the explosion and thrown backwards. Dean ducked in anticipation of the attack and missed being hit with debris. He opened the bag, grabbed a machete and stood up. The redhead vampire, at least parts of her, had been pinned to the wall behind her. "Well, that was easy," Dean said out loud. He looked around for Sam. Sam was face down on the floor. Dean ran over to Sam and turned him over.  
“Sam! Sam!” Dean yelled.  
“I’m okay. I need a minute.” Sam’s head was spinning. Sam shook his head to clear it. Dean glanced out the window to see Liam on the lawn a second vampire had joined the first.  
Sam read Dean's mind. "Go check. If you aren't right back, I will follow you."  
Dean ran back to the front desk, grabbed a shotgun from the bag and scrambled up the stairs.  
Dean reached the top and stepped over the body of a vampire. He heard voices down the hall, he followed them. About halfway, there was a hole that had once been a door. Dean pressed himself against the wall and peeked inside. Maggie had just killed a vampire.  
As Maggie turned around Lucas walked into the room in human form he was tall, handsome and smiling. "Hey, Baby how was your day?"  
Maggie faltered for a second, that was all he needed. A dark-haired female vampire stepped out from behind Lucas with an evil smile. The female vampire raised her hand and fired a taser at Maggie. When the wires hit Maggie she started to glow; a bright green light filled the room. The green light travelled back from Maggie to the handset of the taser. The female vampire received a massive jolt before the handset exploded in her hand. Maggie collapsed, the monster was thrown against the wall and slid down it unmoving.  
“I thought that might work. I only need a minute.” Lucas said as he approached Maggie transforming. Lucas grabbed a handful of Maggie's hair and raised her head. She was semi-conscious and struggled weakly.  
“You and I always worked so well together. Just think what we will do now.” Lucas exposed Maggie's neck and bent toward her an evil grin of anticipation on his face. Dean stepped out from behind the door and fired the shotgun. The blast hit Lucas and knocked him back from Maggie. Lucas launched himself at Dean. Lucas hit Dean with enough force that he left a Dean print in the drywall. Lucas was big, and he started wailing on Dean in a fury. Maggie unnoticed on the floor reached into her jacket and pulled out a pistol.  
“Lucas!”  
Lucas turned with a hiss, seeing Maggie with the pistol Dean ducked. Maggie fired hitting Lucas between the eyes. Lucas dissolved into light and ash. Maggie struggled to get up. Dean scrambled over to Maggie and pulled her up to her feet.  
“Are you alright?” Dean asked.  
“Where are Sam and Liam?”  
“Liam was outside with two last time I saw him. Sam is downstairs.” Suddenly there was an explosion from downstairs.  
"Sam!" Dean yelled, he moved to run for the stairs. Maggie stopped him by holding his wrist in a vice like a grip. Dean did not expect to find himself on the main floor. Maggie staggered slightly with the effort. She looked at Sam; he was lying on the floor.  
“No. No. No. Sam!” Maggie dragged Dean by the wrist and grabbed Sam’s hand.  
Maggie and both Winchesters appeared beside the Impala.  
“Keep a lookout.” Maggie barked at Dean. She swayed drunkenly, steadied herself and looked at Sam. A second blast came from the resort.  
"Sam. Sam can you hear me?" Sam's eyes opened he was weak, attempting to focus. Maggie checked under Sam's shirt; he was wearing the armour. She put her hand on his chest and bowed her head. Dean heard her say to herself, "Thank you."  
“Sam honey do you know who I am?”  
“Maggie. I can’t hear you very well.” He said weakly.  
Maggie relieved, “You are still with me.” Maggie reached into her pocket and pulled out a flask. “Sam, I am going to give you some medicine. Just a little. Then we need to get you in the car, okay?”  
“Dean?” Sam asked.  
“Right here.” Dean moved so Sam could see him.  
Maggie took the cap off the flask. Very carefully she measured golden liquid into Sam's mouth then poured the rest into her mouth.  
“Dean. Help please.” Dean came over to Maggie and Sam. “We need to get him in the car as gently as possible. He will sleep for awhile and then he'll be fine.”  
“Sam honey. Dean and I are going to move you into the car. I need you to help us if you can.” Maggie and Dean managed Sam into the backseat. Maggie had stepped back as Dean put Sam's feet into the car and closed the door.  
A shriek rang out in the still air. Dean turned in time to see a blur hit Maggie carrying her across the road, then down into a deep ditch.  
The female vampire was kneeling over Maggie as she lay on the ground. “You took my mate now I will take yours!” She screamed at Dean before sinking her teeth into Maggie's shoulder.  
Dean pulled a gun out of his jacket and ran to the edge of the road. His face was black with rage as he looked down at the women. Suddenly the vampire released her bite on Maggie with a shocked look.  
Maggie had stabbed her with her small knife. Maggie said "That was my favourite shirt! Bitch!" and slashed across the vampire's throat. Maggie rolled away and struggled to her hands and knees.  
The female vampire, her head still partially attached was trying to get at Maggie.  
Dean raised the gun and fired. The vampire’s head exploded. Dean slid down the ditch to Maggie, he dropped to his knees beside her and held her upright. Dean panicked, checked Maggie's shoulder and neck. There was no blood. Dean pulled the shoulder of Maggie's shirt back to be sure. She was wearing a chainmail shirt under her Rollins shirt. The skin was smooth and unblemished. Maggie grinned at Dean, “Nice. You’re pretty good at this hero thing.”  
“And you are surprisingly high maintenance.” Dean pulled her into a relieved hug.  
Maggie surveyed Dean, “You’re hurt.”  
Maggie pulled out her flask, she ripped a piece of her t-shirt and poured some liquid on it dabbing gently at the gash over Dean’s right eye.  
"I had a feeling you'd need me," Dean replied.  
"I am not very good at needing people." Maggie eyed Dean as she continued the first aid. "I am grateful for the lesson in humility." Maggie continued. "There are no words to thank you for what you did today. You saved me from a cursed life. I will never forget that." Maggie looked shyly at Dean; the smile turned sheepish. "Considering what a brat I have been the past two days, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time." Maggie smiled shyly at Dean and held his face gently in her hands for a moment smiling at him. “There, that’s better.”  
Maggie let go of Dean's face and busied herself placing the cap back on the flask. Dean reached up feeling the spot where the gash had been.It was gone.  
Dean reached over and tipped Maggie’s face up to look in her eyes.  
"Maggie, I…" Maggie's eyes suddenly went wild she placed a finger to her lips. Dean froze. Maggie reached down and pulled a sword from her boot, she put the hilt in Dean's hand gave him an intense glare then vanished. Dean heard Maggie's voice from the road seconds later.  
"Are you looking for me, Thomas?" Dean heard all four door locks engage in the Impala. Dean sat frozen and unseen.  
“Maggie! How did I know that you would slip the noose yet again?” Thomas laughed good-naturedly.  
“Are you here to finish Lucas’ botched job?” Maggie taunted.  
"No, no. Lucas was a fool." Thomas laughed. "You, Maggie, are going to make me a legend. I will do what no other has been able to do. I am going to kill you simply because you are far too dangerous to keep around."  
Dean thought fast, the ditch was deep and lined with gravel. Thomas was on the road five feet ahead of where he sat. Thomas would hear him if Dean scrambled up.  
“Where is Liam?” Maggie asked Thomas, buying time.  
Dean leaned forward to get a better view of Thomas’ back.  
“He’s dead.” Thomas laughed evilly. “I left him in the parking lot.”  
Dean suddenly remembered Liam's problem solver in his pocket, he pulled it out and quickly calculated the toss he would need to hit the vampire. Dean hesitated for only a moment.  
"Heads up Maggie," Dean muttered, he slid the button and tossed the ball up onto the road. Dean ducked and covered his head.  
Maggie saw the problem solver arc up out of the ditch, Dean’s toss was perfect landing right behind Thomas. Maggie disappeared as it hit the ground, exploding at Thomas' feet.  
Maggie reappeared next to Dean.  
Dean stood up beside her looking around. “Problem solved.” He grinned at Maggie.  
"That was brilliant!" Maggie gushed as she threw her arms around Dean hugging him tightly.  
“I told you I was full of surprises.” Dean loosened his hold enough to look Maggie in the face.  
"Dean Winchester your deeds today will be remembered until the end of time." Maggie held Dean's gaze intensely. Maggie smiled lovingly at Dean, "Thank you." Maggie leaned in slowly still holding Dean's gaze. Her lips hovered close to Dean's for a second while she held his gaze then she kissed him softly. Dean's arms snaked around Maggie, and the kiss deepened.  
Maggie looked sheepish as she pulled away from Dean.  
“I have to go. I have to find Liam.” Maggie’s face clouded. “I want to see you again.” Dean's voice was rough with emotion.   
“You will. I promise.”  
“How can I reach you?” Dean asked Maggie.  
Maggie winked at Dean and replied. “Summon me.” Then she was gone.


	5. Act IV

Maggie walked quickly down a stone corridor, dressed in knee-high brown boots, black leggings long-sleeved shirt and a brown form-fitting leather vest and her black cape over one shoulder.  
Maggie reached an ancient wooden door flanked by two mean looking black hounds. One of the hounds growled at her as she stopped at the door.  
“I know. I know.” Maggie said to the dog. She stood for a moment and took a few steadying breaths.  
The doors opened outward allowing Maggie entrance she stepped through the doorway and paused.  
The massive doors closed behind her with a firm chunking noise.  
Maggie stood patiently waiting. The room was cavernous lit by a series of torches down both walls. At the opposite end, an ornate chair stood empty, a fierce hound on either side.  
A woman's voice said, “You are late.”  
Maggie walked forward stopping six feet from the chair. "Forgive me, my Lady."  
The Goddess appeared in front of the throne.  
Maggie knelt down and bowed her head.  
The Goddess looked sternly at Maggie. "You may rise, Maggie. Report?"  
"Malik, Thomas and Lucas are dead. They will not return. The nests were destroyed and the areas cleansed."  
“Liam?” the Goddess asked.  
Maggie responded, “I found him, he was barely alive. I transferred him to the Healers. They tell me he will make a full recovery.”  
The Goddess appeared appeased. She turned to the hounds. “Leave us.” the hounds disappeared.  
The Goddess sat on her chair. “Now the other matter. The Winchesters.”  
"I met them upon delivery. The Winchesters aided in the destruction of Malik and agreed to take me to Lucas with an offer of help if needed when we found him. Lucas was located Liam joined us. The Winchesters aided Liam and me in the destruction of Lucas and his followers. The younger Winchester, Sam, was injured in the attack by one of our weapons." The Goddess's expression darkened. "I used ambrosia to heal him."  
“Show me.” The Goddess demanded.  
Maggie bowed her head and allowed the Goddess the view her memory of her entire time with the Winchesters. Much like flipping through a photo album the Goddess saw all that had transpired. Maggie was aware of the Goddess probing memories and reviewed the memory of Dean Winchester stopping Lucas' attack on Maggie.  
When the Goddess was satisfied, she sat back in her chair. The Goddess spoke, “I will overlook the healing of Sam Winchester. We will not speak of it again. You have done well Maggie. You have my gratitude.”  
Maggie bowed, “My Lady.”  
The Goddess sat deep in thought for a few minutes. Maggie waited patiently.  
The Goddess turned her attention back to Maggie with a sympathetic gaze.  
“Tell me about Sam Winchester.” The Goddess questioned. Maggie nodded.  
“Yes, my Lady. I spent two days with the brothers. I seemed to have an easy rapport with Sam. It was Sam who wanted to accompany me. Dean did not want to come.” Maggie advised.  
“Did you see any evidence of these powers he has?” The Goddess inquired.  
“No, my Lady. I did note he is highly intelligent and empathic.” Maggie answered. “Dean indicated that Sam was acting unusual. I have no reference to verify that statement.”  
“The other one. Dean?” Maggie nodded at the Goddess. The Goddess paused holding Maggie's gaze. “What did you learn?”  
"Dean, as I mentioned, did not want to come on my quest. He is stubborn but determined. Dean has taken on the leadership position within the duo. The bond between these brothers is strong." Maggie continued, "My first impression was they are opposites. Sam was bright, kind and good humoured. Dean was harsh, angry and has little regard for the value of women. The Winchesters were given a direct order to leave the building once the main floor was cleared. As you saw Dean disregarded orders from a superior officer."  
The Goddess eyed Maggie, "It would seem he has strong instincts." Then the Goddess smirked at Maggie, "It would also appear that you have found a chink in Dean Winchester's armour."  
Maggie shrugged noncommittally, "Dean Winchester strikes me as a womanizer. His first reaction upon meeting me was a pick-up line delivered crudely and carelessly. I seriously doubt he has ever loved a woman in his life. Men like that are dangerous to those around them.  
“Indeed.” the Goddess stated. “The Winchesters have a reputation for collateral damage.”  
“Dean Winchester’s interest in me, I am sure, is reactionary.”  
The Goddess gave Maggie a knowing look, "Hmm. Perhaps."  
“I have enough information about the Winchesters.” The Goddess looked satisfied, “I believe, I will be prepared should they become an issue. Your duties to me regarding the Winchesters are no longer required.” The Goddess looked pointedly at Maggie.  
"What you chose to do with your personal time is your decision. I will caution you, however, should you choose to pursue a relationship with the Winchesters that leads to trouble, I cannot support you. The stakes are too high."  
“Thank you, my Lady. I will keep that in mind. I am grateful.” Maggie bowed.  
"That will be all." Maggie turned to leave.  
"My lady I would ask I be placed on the reserve list. I have some obligations that need my attention."  
"I am aware of the particular project you have agreed to." The Goddess stated.  
“Yes, my Lady.”  
“Granted. Keep me apprised. You are dismissed.”  
"Thank you, my Lady." Maggie bowed low. The huge doors opened, and Maggie stepped through them. When doors closed behind her, Maggie let out a long-relieved breath. The hound who had growled at her on the way in turned to look at her inquisitively.  
"It's all good." Maggie answered the questioning look. "and I am glad to be back home again. Now for a home cooked meal and a good night's sleep in my bed."  
Maggie nodded to the dogs and headed down the corridor.

Three days later Sam was sitting alone in a motel room. Dean was off gathering some intel while Sam sat at the table with his laptop open. Sam still couldn't believe he had woken up two days ago in perfect condition. Sam felt better than he ever had physically. Dean had been in an odd mood. He was a million miles away, and Sam could guess Maggie had something to do with it. Sam had asked Dean what had happened. Sam was sure some key points had been left out.  
There was a knock at the door. Sam got up, crossed the room and opened the door. Maggie was standing outside.  
"Maggie!" Sam said surprised, did a double take grinning at her.  
She hugged him and kissed his cheek, "How are you feeling?"  
"Never better." he meant it.  
Maggie took his face in her hands and looked in his eyes. “That will wear off.” She smiled knowingly at him. “Are you getting headaches or blurred vision? Anything weird?”  
“I am fine. Dean made me get x rays and everything. Docs say it never happened.” Sam laughed.  
Maggie beamed at Sam satisfied. “I am sorry I left without saying goodbye or thank you for everything you did.”  
“Thanks for bringing me along. I wouldn’t change a thing.” Sam and Maggie grinned at each other.  
The Impala pulled up and parked in front of the motel room. “How's your shoulder?” Dean asked Maggie as he climbed out of the car.  
"100 percent," Maggie replied with a smile.  
“Liam?” Dean asked, a little unsure.  
Maggie gave a relieved smile. “He will be fine. I found him in time.”  
"Good," Dean replied. Dean and Maggie stood looking at one another. Sam suddenly felt invisible.  
“I’m kind of in the middle of something.” Sam trailed off a grin on his face. He waited for a minute.  
"Bye Sam," Maggie said without taking her eyes off Dean. Sam, still grinning stepped back into the motel room and closed the door.  
"I almost didn't recognise you," Dean said.  
Gone were Maggie hunting clothes, instead she was dressed like a lady. She was sporting a 1950's style white and red knee-length sundress, with red heels. Her hair was loose and wavy, and she was wearing makeup.  
"You can't expect me to wear my hunting clothes every day." Maggie teased. "I am a Lady, you know. I like to be seen, and if people are going to take the time to look, I like to make it worth their while."  
“There is no way I would argue with that.” Dean chuckled, “You look great. I have something of yours.” Dean walked to the trunk of the Impala, Maggie followed. Dean opened the trunk, Maggie’s sword was inside.  
"You left in a hurry; I didn't get the chance to return it."  
Maggie looked at the sword then to Dean.  
"I am a traditionalist and a bit old-fashioned. I think every hero should have a sword." Maggie smiled at Dean.  
Dean looked from Maggie to the sword and back to Maggie. Maggie smiled shyly back at him.  
Dean cleared his throat, reached into the trunk and pulled out a small gift bag. “I have something for you.” Dean handed Maggie the bag.  
Maggie, surprised, took the bag and peeked inside. She looked at Dean inquiringly, reached in and pulled out a t-shirt. She held it up and her face split into a big grin. Dean had replaced her Rollins shirt.  
"I was hoping; maybe we could go hunting together again."  
Maggie tucked the shirt back into the bag and beamed at Dean.  
"I'd like that," Maggie said.  
“Wanna grab a bite to eat?” Dean asked as he closed the trunk of the Impala.  
“Okay.” Maggie agreed.  
Dean took Maggie’s hand and walked her around to the passenger side of the Impala and opened the door for her.  
“Any requests?” Dean asked as he let go of Maggie’s hand.  
Maggie gave Dean a sly look. “Breakfast?”  
Dean slid his arm around the small of Maggie’s back drawing her close. “My place or yours.”  
Maggie reached for the door of the Impala and pulled it shut. Maggie held Dean’s gaze as her arms slipped around him, “Hold on.” Maggie said then she kissed him.  
Dean and Maggie disappeared leaving the Impala sitting alone in the parking lot.


End file.
